1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multicylinder engine for a vehicle such as a motorcycle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a motorcycle engine having a plurality of cylinders and a hydraulically-operated valve pausing mechanism, and which enables air bleeding of an oil passage of the valve pausing mechanism when the motorcycle is normally parked in an inclined state with its side stand down.
2. Description of the Background Art
There are a number of known multicylinder engines for a motorcycle in which the hydraulic pressure of a valve pausing mechanism disposed in a valve actuation mechanism is controlled to suspend an operation of at least one of an intake valve and an exhaust valve of selected one or more of the plurality of cylinders such that the at least one of the intake and exhaust valves is held closed, whereby an operation of the selected cylinders is suspended depending on the operational state of the engine.
An example of such a known multicylinder engine for a motorcycle is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Document number JP-A 2005-90463.
In such a known multicylinder engine for a motorcycle, as disclosed in the Japanese Patent Document number JP-A 2005-90463, in order to maintain operational characteristics of the valve pausing mechanism, air is removed from the oil passage. Hence, it is desired to carefully consider where to form an air-bleeding hole in the cylinder head to enable smooth and effective removal of air from the oil passage.
The present invention has been developed in view of the above-described situations. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multicylinder engine for a motorcycle which enables air bleeding of an oil passage even when the motorcycle is parked in an inclined state with its side stand down.